My Lost Love
by Tala and Kai Lover
Summary: This oneshot is for SCS. And it's for her birthday! Happy Bday SCS, hope you like this! please all R&R and if you want i will write you a story for your bday!


**This one-shot is dedicated to SCS. She is a fellow RPG friend, Deviant Friend, and just someone to chat with. I would like to dedicate this one-shot to her because her birthday is April 3rd! Happy Birthday SCS, Hope you like this!

* * *

**

Silver walked along the roads noticing the dark slowly coming. The sun slowly reached the horizon as the hot air became cool, and the light become darkness. A breeze flew past her face as the tress swayed in the direction of the nighttime sky. She closed her and let the air make its way to her lungs. The smell of Lavenders and Tulips came throughout the surrounding area.

"I feel as if I'm becoming distant and colder everyday…what's happening to me?" she asked while sitting down on the solid ground. She felt a hand embrace her shoulder and it tighten a little. She looked around with deep crimson eyes, but let the anger and worry slide out of her like it were an illness.

"Nothing is happening to you," Said a deep voice.

"Are you sure Brooklyn?" She asked while bringing her knees up to her chest. She watched as he sat down and pulled a knee up to his chest and started whistling.

"I'm sure of it, since I've known you most of my life, all you have to remember is that I'm here for you, and so are your friends," He said reassuring her.

"Thanks," she said blankly while staring off into the horizon. She watched as the sun set and the stars shinned throughout the sky. "I just can't help but think my thoughts are fading from my mind as I speak," She spoke softly.

"I hope you will be okay," Said Brooklyn standing up and walking away.

"I hope so to," Silver said just under a whisper. She stood up and walked away to a direction unknown to her.

She wandered the streets of Tokyo thinking about her past and what might come a head until the heard the roar of Helicopter blades. She looked up as a bright light shinned down on her face.

"Boris," she choked as she looked to her sides. Guards surrounded her and little red lights were shown on her head and stomach. She froze in place and slowly reached for her pocket. Her bit glowed and the beyblade itself burned with anticipation. Her Launcher and rip cord ready in place, she hooked her beyblade and launched with great force towards the guards.

"GO ALEXIEL!" She yelled as her blade smashed into the guards. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and shoulder as she fell to the ground. A bullet had gone through her shoulder and one was lodged in her stomach.

"Target will be eliminated," said one of the guards.

Silver stood up while holding her shoulder and stomach. "Destroy them Alexiel!" she coughed slightly. She could taste blood coming up and the pain coursing through her veins. Her breath was course and staggered. She fell to one knee and tried to get up, but with no prevail. Guards fell to the ground and some ran away, but one person stood still watching her moves.

She heard him chuckling, "Your of no need to Bio-Volt anymore," Spoke Boris while walking into a light.

Her eyes widened as he stepped closer. She watched his smirk go to pure amusement as he pulled a gun out. "Alexiel return," she coughed as her beyblade came to a halt in her hand.

Boris raised the gun and aimed at Silver. "I've always wanted to kill you, so now I get a chance," he smirked as the hammer on gun fell and Silver collapsed on the ground bleeding profusely. She watched at an angle and Boris walked away, never looking back on his former student.

She tightened her grip on her beyblade and noticed it was becoming cold. The life from her Bitbeast was fading. A hand touched her and a voice spoke "What happened?"

To her side Brooklyn looked at her bloody form. "B…b…Boris," was all she could get out before her eyes started to go dark.

"Please, you have to stay, be strong," Brooklyn pleaded as he held her hand.

"Take…Alexiel…and keep save," Silver said as a tear dropped from her eye.

"I…I will," Brooklyn staggered.

Silver held Brooklyn's hand and squeezed it, as her eyesight went darker and darker. She looked into his eyes one last time "I love you…" she said as her breathing went to a halt and her eyes rolled back into her sockets.

Brooklyn held her limp hand and moved hair back, "I love you to," he said as he slid his hands under her knees and neck. He slowly picked her up and walked away into the night sky, wishing upon a star that they would be united once again…

**

* * *

Well I hope you like it SCS! I did my best just tell me if you want anything changed. I had that idea and I wanted to use it .  
From your friend  
nikki**


End file.
